We plan to continue study of behavioral and intellectual development of rhesus monkeys under a variety of conditions. Specific efforts will be directed toward indentifying and characterizing the basic mechanisms which underlie social development from birth to maturity. Increased emphasis will be placed upon social development for the second year of life through adolescence. Other proposed research will involve determination of the relationship which exists between cognitive development and social development in the young monkey. Finally, we will continue our study of psychopathology resulting from inadequate social rearing, with special emphasis upon perfecting techniques for rehabilitation of social deficiencies.